


The legend of the Northern Lights and the Creation of Snow and Ice

by Avakado78



Series: My Little Pony [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakado78/pseuds/Avakado78
Summary: In the depths of the legends of the Crystal Empire, there is a story of Princess Amor and her cousin Princess Selena. The village has always been true to its thoughts and ideas, seen more than many others and was able to see the good even in the shadows. What is the end of the story of the search for those of whom the little princesses once told the legend, the First Empress of the Crystal Empire - Chionia?





	The legend of the Northern Lights and the Creation of Snow and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Легенда о Северном Сиянии и Порождении Метели и Льда](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491278) by Филика Фиалка. 



In a world of cold cold, it's not easy to find the bright side. What can we say about the cold, which many see only in nightmares? An old legend in honor of the feast Of the Hearth day says: "do Not destroy the harmony between the bright feelings of all those around you. Live by love and give it to others." This tradition has been observed for many years, many millennia. The punishment for the violation of harmony is very great. It's scary when the dark part of the legend turns into reality.

Snowfall frost was in some way one of those thousands of ponies whose upbringing and rules that she had been taught since childhood had played a cruel joke on her. From an early age she was taught that the feast Of the day of the Hearth — just nonsense, which has no meaning in her life. The others are stupid. She sees the truth. Years passed, but this information is still stuck in her head, for which she almost paid.

Deciding to get rid of the Day of the Hearth forever, she was faced with three spirits personifying the year: the spirit of the last days of the hearth — that will plunge her into her own past, the spirit of the holiday gifts — which will explain the essence of things and the spirit of the future moon that will explain it to the essence of the threat hanging over them, in case of destruction of the Day of the Hearth. It is this spirit and became the most powerful argument to a would-be hero came to his senses and subsequently to experience for yourself the essence of this holiday. His gifts, feelings, atmosphere, joy and warmth of hearts.

The threat of destruction of this holiday was the creature that was created from the cold and blizzards.

Windigo — unique creatures that feed on the energy of discord. Their very unusual translucent horses that have the color color polar of the night, while their eyes have the color of the frosty sky.

Their parishes are divided into 3 phases. During the first phase, they simply observe what is happening around, from the tops of the clouds merging with the terrain of the sky. However, in the second and third phase, they no longer hide, instead starting to fly around their victims.  
The only way to overcome them — to use the fire of friendship that is born from the hearts of those who are not driven by anger, but only friendship and support of loved ones.

But what will happen if the Northern lights penetrate into a number of such terrible and dangerous creatures?

*******

Huge room literally shone through the pink crystal, which represented the walls of the Royal hall. Its floor was covered with crystal floors of heavenly color, and along them there was a carpet of dark pink color with light patterns on the edges. He led to the majestic throne, which was surrounded by purple crystals that served as both sides and majestic decorations of this place.

In the center of the throne sat the first ruler Crystal Empire — Princess amore. Its coat had a light sandy hue, and its long mane and no less long tail changed its tone from beginning to end. The beginning they had a bright pink colour, but towards the end started to curl in the form of rings and to acquire a rich purple color in the depths, which on the whole length of the shining little shards of stars. Eyes the colour of liquid gold periodically shimmered pink color, but still shone with kindness and wisdom, and on the rump, flickered cutomary in the form of a sky-blue snowflake with six ends that are right, left and bottom surrounded by strips similar to the shape of the glass the same color.

Decoration Princess also differed from the decorations of the other princesses. In addition to the crown on her head, the Princess, the unicorn had a tiara on her forehead, and nakopiteli and decorations on his chest. All of them were created in one sky-blue color palette, and they were decorated with hearts of gold crystals, everywhere except the crown, which had the structure of a blue crystal with sharp ends at the top.

Beside the Queen stood a young pony-a Pegasus that had a soft purple color and a long braid and tail that almost reached the floor in their length. Her eyes were burning with purple crystals, and her braid was decorated with crystals in the form of blue snowflakes.

After a couple of hours — Selena, and this pony's name was exactly was going to leave the Crystal Empire to find those who were terrified all the inhabitants of the Empire, not fearing nothing in its path.

— Are you sure about your decision? These creatures are very dangerous, — said the ruler, looking at her cousin.

Amore from childhood learned, that if her sister something comes at her, she did not stumble. But still. Her precious little girl was going to go to such distant lands to find those about whom they were told in legends.

— Don't worry, sister, as long as the Crystal Empire shines, I will carry my light, too, — said pony Pegasus, smiling reassuringly at the unicorn pony on the throne.

********

The spacious room had a beautiful view of the Empire through the giant Windows. Its color was lilac, and the crystal floor was only a couple of shades lighter than the walls. On a huge bed, in the light of the glowing crystals was a pony-alicorn of the large size that had snow-white hair, long gentle purple mane and tail and sky blue eyes. Her cutimarca was a six-pointed white star that had a purple glow at the edges, while her head was adorned with a gold crown with precious stones.

This ruler's name was Empress Chionia, which meant snow.

 

Next to her, on a soft bed with soft purple bedspreads, two little foals reclined: a unicorn with sand-pearl hair and a pink mane and a tail in a small Pegasus with a soft purple hair and a snow-white mane and tail.

 

— And then, the rulers of three species: unicorns, Pegasus and earth ponies turned to ice. Hatred and pride in their hearts were extremely strong, and they did not want to change anything in themselves. Windigo — that fed on negative emotions and already confidently circled around them, covering the last representatives of these races ice, freezing them. But fortunately at the last moment the ponies were still able to light the fire of friendship in their hearts, which was their salvation, it was the surest weapon against the inhabitants of the Blizzard and ice. The earth was saved, and the ice and snow melted in the vast warm lands. The three ponies, in turn, were the ones who set an example to the rest of the species and helped save the earth from the Blizzard, ice and such dangerous creatures, — the Empress finished, watching her daughter and niece, who had lost her parents, whose father was her younger brother.

— But are these creatures completely absorbed in darkness?" Because then they should have the black color as the Umbra asked pahaska.

— I'm not sure, Selen. But they never showed themselves on the other hand, ' replied her alicorn.

— Do not worry sister, even if they carry the cold and destruction, there must be a method that would sooner or later reach them with neutral agreement, ' said one unicorn's.

— One day I will find them and find out for sure, — the little girl said firmly, and nodded to herself in agreement, which caused smiles on her aunt and sister's face.

— Well my dear, it's late and time to go to bed, ' said the ruler, waiting until the baby settles comfortably, and then covering them with a blanket — good night my dear. Tomorrow is another day.

********

Purple Pegasus walked through the snow-covered forest, simultaneously considering the trees around that have already taken refuge in frost and snow. She was dressed in a cloak of sky-blue that had a pattern of white snowflakes, a measure that is needed in the cold far beyond the borders of the Empire.

Selena because he could not believe that the legend is immersed in the darkness of horror and terror. In her eyes, Windago, was not just a threat to the kingdoms, but also a kind of guardians, because they appeared when harmony in the hearts of ponies were violated.

After about an hour her way from the sky started to go a light snow that gradually increased in pahaska stubbornly continued to go forward. To fly now, she could not, affected by a long flight from the Empire to the wild lands, but she was not going to surrender, even knowing that already were in the area of another observation.

Half an hour later, snow began to go with great force, closing her view, the wind and Blizzard also contributed to the review around, they got directly into her eyes forcing her to squint for a while and stop.

A few minutes later, she felt the wind ceased to beat furiously in her face and dared to open his eyes then opening them completely.

Directly before Selena was a translucent, large muzzle with glowing eyes. Looking around the corner of her eye, Pegasus noticed that the wind was turning around them, gradually narrowing around her and then blowing her Cape back. The wind immediately swept through the purple fur as the wind lifted it into the air in an almost vertical position. Selena no longer reached earth.

The last thing I saw in the place of local forest dwellers in white coats was increased Blizzard and snow. And after half an hour everything calmed down again and no one could see that the collision of generation of snow and ice, not only watched the pony, but cut around the circles with the arrival of snow and increased snowfall, as if peering into quacke.

*******

On the background of night sky with millions of stars flashed a bright flash, over shining in the multicolored lights of the Northern lights. Around a mysterious object hovered a few bright flashes similar in their form tailed comet.

Another sharp jerk and mysterious object falls under the Northern lights, and then in the night sky begins to appear more clearly silhouette of a large pony-alicorn with a completely white color. The long mane and tail develop in the imperceptible wind, and the eyes Shine with bright blue flashes of fire. On the neck alicorn shiny gold pendant in the shape of a heart, and on the rump shining cutomary similar to the winter vortex, the edges have multi-colored colors incorporate pale blue, but in her heart shines the six-pointed white star.

The village remembers nothing of its past. The only thing she knows for sure in this form it should not notice someone else's.

Smoothly dived down, unanimously proclaimed snow legends ruler falls on the snow cover alicornsha for a moment ceases to emit the glow of the eyes from a height watching the purple unicorn with a hexagonal pink star in the halo of the former stars smaller on the croup and dark purple mane and tail that had a pink and light purple stripe.

Eyes alicorn had bright sky-blue colour, whilst at the neck there were two silver curving swirls. A lush snow-white mane smoothly overlapped the right ear, and the lush mane still developed from the magical wind.

A gentle breeze of a soft blue color blew over the young guardian of the element of magic, allowing her to see its color with the help of the ruler's magical abilities.

 

Another moment and the wind disappears again along with a burning blue flame of the eye the Village. A small flash of magical light a moment before the young Twilight Sparkle turns in her direction attracted by the unexpected light. But behind there will be no one, only against the background of the night starry sky will still Shine so beautiful Northern lights.

*******

— According to ancient beliefs, — the sun Princess began, — long ago, before the reign of the king of Sombra, this Kingdom was ruled by the wise Empress Chionia. Her name meant snow, and she was about the same age as Princess Platinum, my aunt. She had a younger brother — Yas, whose names also meant snow. Two snow children. When Yas got married, he and his wife had a little daughter that went to my mother, Pegaso by name is Lavender, she came from a far country and had a light purple coat, pale pink mane and tail and purple eyes. Yas met up with her at the moment when he and his sister went to the peace of the Union in the distant Empire of Hungary, where the latter was a local fortune-teller. As a result of their Union, there was a small baby named Selena — which means radiance. Shortly after her birth the Jar and Lavender just disappeared one night, since then she was raised and educated Empress Chionia, which at that time was also a daughter a little older than the Selene, named amore. The same Amor that little more than a thousand years ago, rules the Crystal Empire succeeding his mother.

— But she wasn't in the Crystal Empire under king Sombra, — Twilight said, exchanging uncertain glances with Cadenzas.

— Quite right, my faithful disciple, but according to historical information. One day, Princess Selena went in search of Wendigo. She believed that they could not consist entirely of evil and destruction. After that, she disappeared. Her quest was unsuccessful, even far beyond the Crystal Empire. All we could find was her Cape, which was half covered in snow.

— Why she decided that the creatures of ice and cold may not be completely enemies? asked Kadens, watching aunt.

— I think she, like her mother, saw the thing more clearly than we all did. She never hesitated in her decisions and always brought them to an end. That's all we know about her, except for a couple of frescoes with Princess amore, Empress Chionia, and her parents.

After these words, in the meadow the Crystal Empire at the border there was a long silence that was interrupted a few minutes later all the same Princess Celestia.

— Come, Cadence, we have a few more questions to discuss today, and dinner is getting closer."

A couple of minutes later the two princesses were gone, and the sky was completely darkened and painted with stars. Suddenly, Twilight felt a gentle wind around himself and closed his eyes, enjoying this unexpected phenomenon here. After this the wind started to fade she opened his eyes and noticed a flash behind me, but she turned sharply and saw nothing but bright lights that were shining on the starry sky.

*******

Every legend has its beginning and end. The only drawback is that it cannot be touched by hand. It remains only to believe and hope that someday, you can face it face to face. However, this is sometimes not easy, because in each of these legends is always a piece of fairy tales.

**Author's Note:**

> The work was born in my head at 3am, hence the idea about the legend. The change of the essence of this change in the form in this work.


End file.
